


Kamen Chef

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: [Adv/02 Narrator voice]Three years after the digimon incident from 2005, the Chosen Children returned to their activities. Some of them had no plans for the upcoming future, while others had chosen their own destiny.However, Daisuke is acting a bit strange lately... Sleeping at classes, skipping gatherings and sometimes school activities...The Chosen Children and Taichi decide to investigate and uncover the mystery surrounding their friend!What is it the secret Daisuke is hiding from them??
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Something is Fishy...?! Hikari's suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh the title.  
> Yes, it's a very very punny one with Kamen Rider so that's why i kept it in JP.  
> Because the idea is... uhhh... _a masked cook instead of a masked rider._
> 
> THERE'S NO SPOILERS FOR KIZUNA LMAO. Go ahead and read it, it's spoiler free!!
> 
> Also I'm kept this on my docs, had this idea coming back and forth.  
> Idk why but I will try to keep it as 5 or 10 chapters.

Three years has passed by since the latest digimon crisis. Taichi and the Chosen Children had began to work on their future, despite some of them still having no idea what to do.

But the ones who had gotten some idea…

“I’m tired… I’ve thought that class wouldn’t end…!” he yawned and stretched his arms, but carefully to not hurt the others around him.

“Daisuke, have you slept well lately?” Takeru frowned, Hikari and Miyako only watched Daisuke in silence but were also concerned.

“Nah” the goggle boy replied “I slept nicely and I’m gettin’ bored of classes. I want action! But… Not like, a digimon destroying stuff. I meant practical classes.”

“The last Chemistry class we had you almost blew the class up,” Hikari shook her head “You have to pay attention at what you’re doing.”

“Well, it wasn’t me…! Hoshizora definitely messed with the experiment! Geez, I’ve never gotten why everyone blames me when it’s not entirely my fault…”

“He didn’t do that on purpose either… We’re not accusing you, but rather saying to be more careful.”

“Okay…” he let another yawn escape “Gosh… I need to go home right now. Hikari, you’re coming?”

“Um… Miyako and I are going to meet Mimi, so I’m going home a bit late. Told mom and Taichi already.”

“Right, Then see y’all tomorrow… Bye!”

He left. Takeru, Hikari and Miyako glanced at each other.

After Daisuke was too far to be heard...

“I actually lied about we meeting Mimi today” she stopped walking, and the others as well “There’s… Something odd here.”

“Odd like…?”

“Daisuke started acting strange from weeks ago” and she explained “Before that, we were going to school together, returning home as well. And he at least seemed more energetic despite hating some classes and activities.”

“Hmm… Should we call Ken and Iori?” Miyako mused “They’re good at revealing Daisuke’s secrets.”

“I… I don’t want to do that” Hikari avoided Miyako’s and Takeru’s eyes “Everyone has secrets. You two too. It’s wrong to invade his privacy…”

“We won’t” Takeru said “We can straight ask him and see if he can tell us what’s going on.”

“It is possible but…”

“He might lie” Miyako shrugged “While we think Daisuke is terrible at lying, actually he is pretty good at keeping secrets.”

“True, but a blatant lie will be easier to be caught” Takeru responded “Him being a terrible liar makes it easier.”

“He’s not that terrible” Hikari muttered “He didn’t tell us he went on a mission before, Takeru.”

_Oh…_

“I told him to drop that idea but he didn’t hear Iori, Ken and me” Miyako sighed “But we all are back and okay. Despite we being at the hospital for many months and had to re-learn to walk again.”

“We know, but that… Made me believe he does not trust us but you, Iori and Ichijouji”

Hikari got a point. A very good one.

“I’d joke and say there’s a bright side that he’s not into you anymore but that would’ve been quite anticlimactic” Takeru said, then added “He also did not bug me like before.”

“Glad you know when to say those” Miyako replied with some annoyance “If were Daisuke, he would’ve said it already.”

“... I want to know” Hikari suddenly said it “I will ask him”

When she was about to leave… The D-terminal of someone beeped. Miyako took hers and found out a message from…

“Uh-oh, we’ve got some trouble around” she stated “Izumi sent me a message saying there’s an S.O.S. coming from the DigiWorld.”

“Then, let’s go” Takeru nodded “Can you call Daisuke, Iori and Ichijouji?”

“Just got a message from Iori and Ichijouji, they’re on the way.”

“And Daisuke?”

“No clue.”

Crisis averted, the kids went home. Hikari kept wondering why did Daisuke took too much time to reply, and why he completely vanished instead of going home with them.

_“I need to go look for something. Catch y’all at school tomorrow.”_

_“But--”_

_“I’m going to be fine Hikari!! If something happens, I’ll call y’all and Taichi quickly.”_

She couldn’t stand that behavior of his. Was he avoiding her and Takeru? Or everyone, in that case? Was he mad at her, Takeru and the older kids for not noticing he and the other three had been missing for months!?

No, it couldn’t be true. While Hikari had no idea what odds had led Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken to that terrible fate, she knew none of them had had hard feelings. Not even Daisuke.

So why would she think he’s mad about it?

“Mornin’ Hikari!” he greeted her a bit happily in the next day. She couldn’t understand… Why was he like that “Y’know, yesterday I… I kinda felt bad for leaving that quickly. Like, a lot of things had been happening lately and I’m super busy now.”

“Super busy…?” She finally spoke.

“Studying, I meant. We’re at the 2nd grade of High School, next year it’s the last. So in two years we’re starting college and… I’ve decided I want to not go to college, but maybe to a technical school…?”

“Is it part of that plan…?”

“Yes! It is!” he smiled “If i get into a culinary course I can run after that cook’s license! And when I get it, I will be finally ready to start my own business!”

“I’m happy for you” she gave him a timid smile “I’m still not sure what to do after I complete High School…”

“You’re good with photos and videos. Maybe being a professional photographer?”

“Photos and videos are just a hobby, but I will keep it in mind.”

“... Anything you do in the future, I’m sure it will be great because you’re great…!”

“Thanks, you too.”

He blushed, that was the closest thing he could say. No romantic, just… a friend advice and encouragement.

During classes he seemed pretty normal, except the fact he spent time pretty away from her and Takeru. More like, reading culinary books and eating his lunch… In the school’s building ceiling in the lunch break. He didn’t even talk with Miyako when she passed by to chit chat with them!

Were the other three finding it suspicious…? _Yep._

They weren’t used to _that_ Daisuke.

“Are you going to meet the group with us?” Takeru asked him after the class. 

“Huh, no. I’ve got stuff to do”

“Oh… What is it? We don’t hear a lot about you lately…”

“Research. Study. Practice.”

“For what?”

“Ramen business” he took his phone, messaged someone and totally avoided looking at Takeru “Y’know, my dream. I’ve been working harder lately. When I get into a cooking school or a technical school culinary class, I will at least know a bit more to not be a total failure at classes.”

“Okay but you do cook well so why--”

“Can’t, sorry. Tell the others I said ‘hello’ and ‘sorry’ and next time I will hang out with them. Bye.”

He left, Miyako and Hikari came next and met Takeru. The girls weren’t sure what was happening, or why Daisuke wasn’t waiting for them. Once Takeru told the girls what had been said, Miyako pouted.

“Something is fishy!”

“Maybe he’s really busy with studies” Hikari blinked “I think I saw him reading a culinary book during the class.”

“No, it is really fishy!” the oldest girl insisted “Motomiya Daisuke studying is acceptable, but he’s totally ditching us! Is he a new Kido Joe now!?”

“The way you say it… Sounds like him focused on studies is a bad thing.” the other two said.

“It’s not, but didn’t you tell us that three years ago Joe was too much busy to care about saving the world, having an existential crisis?”

“Yes, he did” Hikari remembered of it “I snapped him out of it though…”

“We could snap Daisuke out of it too! At least join us to study for tests and exams too, ugh!”

“We could let him study alone” Takeru shrugged “It’s not a bad thing, and to be honest as long he’s focused and working hard on this dream… All we can do is support him.”

“Yes, we could help him with some culinary tips and recipes” Hikari smiled “He might be happier knowing we believe in him.”

“Hm…” Miyako seemed quiet, then “I got what you meant. We could ask Mimi, Taichi and Yamato’s help too.”

“They’re busy but might lend a hand if they can” Takeru stated.

“I’m sure they will, at least Taichi.” and Hikari added.

“... I thought it was just another of those crazy ideas he had” Miyako muttered “I… Didn’t expect it to be his passion.”

“We all saw him talking about a different set of ideas, right?” Takeru chuckled “National soccer player, forming his own band, a technician, does being the Digimon Kaiser count as job…?”

“While most of us still have no idea what to do when we become adults…”

“... Daisuke knows because he’s straightforward” Hikari completed Miyako’s phrase “He always was like this and he is still. Maybe we had not paid attention to his behavior until now.”

“It can’t be helped” Miyako and Takeru responded, one shrugging and the other shaking the head.

“You two are starting to talk like Taichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Yes, Hoshizora name was based on Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Precure. I like to make references to other stuff i like oops~~  
> [edited: I messed the names of my fave pink cures oops. I meant Miyuki/Happy from Smile, not Hikaru/Star from StarTwinkle.]
> 
> • Since one of the complaints from the salty wiki for tri. is that most of the Eight kids plus Meiko are studying in the same high school when it's something not usual to happen... I decided to not tell which HS they go, and Miyako definitely is not in the same HS either.
> 
> However, i think Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke still go to the same one. Especially Daisuke, who would've done everything to stay around Hikari & Takeru for the most obvious reasons -- one-sided crush & rivalry respectively.
> 
> So, Miyako's HS miiight be closer to theirs. Like I said, I didn't give names for that one reason.


	2. The Reminiscent of the Ramen Soup

“Huh, what is this…?”

Daisuke found Miyako in front of him once he had left the classroom with Hikari and the other students. The older girl had in hands a book.

“It’s a culinary book, don’t you see? I borrowed it from the library, so it can--”

“I know I have to study more but… I don’t need help, thanks.”

And he left. Hikari was silent but something made her walk towards him and…

“Daisuke, we’re trying to help you!”

“We…? You and Miyako?” he blinked.

“Takeru too” she corrected him “We… thought you would’ve liked some help because we like you.”

“I appreciate it but it will make me more nervous and anxious, because I will have to not fail on y’all. So please, do not try to help.”

“But…”

“Hikari please… I have been too much busy lately so stay out of this, all of you.”

And he left her in the hall, disappearing in the horizon.

“Geez, he’s so stubborn!” Miyako approached, pouting “What’s wrong with lending him a hand!?”

“He… He said it’s to not make him fail on us…”

“Oh c’mon, like if we could get disappointed with that airhead!” she shook her head “He’s acting suspicious and now… It’s worse! He’s definitely hiding something from us.”

“How can you be so sure about that?”

“Because… He’s going to the computer room right now.”

“I don’t know why would it be suspicious, he can use it to study too.”

“Hikari, a non-Chosen Child would indeed use the computer for studies. Daisuke is no ordinary dude. He can open the gate, and if he’s studying he’s doing it in the Digital World.”

Hikari didn’t like where Miyako were going with this, however… She began to doubt of Daisuke’s words. Why would he not tell them? Aren’t they his friends?

“... Miyako, let’s go” Hikari said, her stare at her friend was a signal that now _she_ wanted to uncover the truth.

The girls went directly to the computer room. The opened the door and…

“He’s not here!?”

“What do you mean ‘he is not here’?” Takeru popped out from the door, “Oh, you meant Daisuke?”

“Did… Did you ask him what is he doing lately?” Hikari asked, and Takeru invited them to get in. Their digimon just come to meet them on the computer’s screen.

“If you’re talking about Daisuke, he said he had to meet someone important right now. I tried to ask him but…”

“But…?” Miyako and Hikari glanced at Takeru with a frown.

“He didn’t give details.”

“So! He went to the Digital World!” Miyako snapped her fingers, “Hey, Hawkmon did you know where he go?” and then she approached from the screen.

 _“Uh, we don’t know”_ the bird-like digimon responded with a shake of head.

“Hmm…” Hikari mused, while Takeru kept in silence.

 _“V-mon didn’t say anything either”_ Patamon added, _“Oh, do you want us to follow them?”_

 _“V-mon is not that dumb,”_ Wormmon commented, _“He would’ve discovered soon or later.”_

 _“Neither mr. Daisuke is”_ Hawkmon added.

“Can you go after them?” Takeru gentle asked, “We’re just worried with him, he’s not telling us what’s going on and why he seems to be sleeping at classes.”

 _“I think we can but… is it a good idea?”_ Armadimon questioned them all, _“Should we?”_

 _“Hmm… Not all of us”_ Tailmon responded _“I can track and follow them though, If they’re in trouble I will report as soon as possible.”_

“Ok, thank you Tailmon” Hikari nodded.

Tailmon and the 02 team’s digimon tried to catch Daisuke’s strange activity in the Digital World. They tried their best to not be caught, but as the digimon had stated… Daisuke found out the stalkers, and began to take another route with V-mon.

_Then..._

Weeks later, a S.O.S. had been received. Since they hadn’t been able to catch Daisuke from now own, Hikari had then asked for Taichi and Agumon’s support on the mission. It had been quite tiresome, but they had no other choice.

The digimon partners commented about waiting to eat something to restore their energies. The children and Taichi also had this same thought. Maybe they could just move to the closest village and see if they can get some snack, or fruits.

But, the closest place with food was…

“Oh, isn’t that one town from that time we all cooked ramen together?” Takeru asked.

“It is…” Iori responded “It gives me fun memories, that time we also got Shakkoumon to protect the Holy Stone.”

“Can we eat?” Armadimon begged the group “I’m smelling something good in the air…!”

“I think there’s no problem” Taichi shrugged “And I never had tried those before. Is it Digital World’s ramen the same as the human world? Is it something different?”

“... It is…”

“Don’t tell me, I want to be surprised!!”

The town kept the same, the building as well. Same as ever, the only change was it had been full of customers that day. If Miyako could recall, the last time she and the group had been there… It had been empty, with only them and the dummy duo Arukenimon & Mummymon.

“Oh, welcome!” Digitamamon, the one from that area and nicer than the other one Miyako had lost her patience with, came to welcome them “Please, take a seat.”

“I thought you kids had said it was… A bit empty, not full of customers” Taichi exclaimed “Maybe the food here is popular?”

“Um, I heard they got an extra help?” Agumon mused “Like, a new employee named Lightnimon.”

“I don’t mind that, please… I’m hungry” Patamon cried “All the snacks Miyako brought wasn’t enough for me!!”

“Right, right” Hawkmon said “Let’s be patient and wait for our turn.”

“Okay!” said some of the group, the rest were silent.

After finding a free table for twelve, the kids and Taichi observed the atmosphere. It wasn’t that different from a human world’s restaurant. But Iori noticed there more employees than just a Bakumon repeating the menu for the customers.

HOWEVER, one of those employees…

“... Isn’t that V-mon?” Wormmon pointed frowned “What is he doing here?”

_Yes, a blue child dragon they all knew._

“Couldn’t be another V-mon?” Taichi asked “I mean, I’ve met a lot of other Koromons and Pyocomons before...”

“Yes, but…” Hikari frowned “We never had seen another V-mon before, just Daisuke’s partner.”

“I do not remember of any other either” Ken vaguely added “... And Wormmon and the others seem to recognize that one.”

“No, it isn’t another V-mon” Tailmon squinted her eyes “That one IS Daisuke’s partner. It’s V-mon. I’ve recognized his scent.”

“Me too” said the rest of the digi-group.

“But why would V-mon be here…?” Miyako blinked “Is Daisuke around? T-then why didn’t he come to help us…!?”

“That seems fishy” Takeru commented “Do you think it is the same situation my brother and Joe had to deal with in the past?” he asked Taichi.

“Well, maybe…? But if were, Daisuke would’ve asked for help. And V-mon would’ve tried something as well. These two are not the kind to take orders…”

“But he’s taking orders” Armadimon shrugged “I mean, he’s taking someone’s order right now.”

“That’s… not what I meant…” Taichi chuckled nervously

They kept watching in silence, and after ordering, they realized a very Lighdramon-based digimon coming back and forth from the kitchen.

“Uh, I’ve never seen a digimon like that one before…” Agumon and Patamon blinked.

“It seems like an armor?” Hawkmon added “Like, an armor level digimon.”

“Very humanoid too” Armadimon & Wormmon were surprised, but Tailmon kept in silence.

While the group was appreciating the meal, surprisingly tasty and well prepared, the white cat-like digimon kept an eye on V-mon and that mysterious digimon her friends had noticed before. Their human partners were distracted by the flavor, the noodles, soup, the ingredients in general to care about details.

“That’s super duper delicious!” Miyako exclaimed “I’d eat more of it forever…!”

“You mean eat ramen only for the rest of your life?” Hikari gasped.

“Well, Daisuke would” Taichi chuckled “Speaking of it, I wonder where Daisuke is…”

After a few minutes, V-mon finally saw the group and silently gasped. Not only that, but a lot of digimon had been watching the kids, like if they were celebrities without any disguises to not be seen.

“Why are everyone looking at us?” Iori questioned.

“Please tell me it’s not because of me” Ken muttered “H-have that faker ruined my own reputation? S-something I had to fight to be forgiven by all the digimon and finally set myself free from my sins?”

“Stop it” Taichi ordered calmly “Knowing that the whole Yggdrasil mess potentially caused some distrust on us, maybe we’re not welcome here--”

“Of course you’re welcome here…” Digitamamon had heard that “It’s just… A lot of digimon who come here feels afraid of being hurt in a battle between the Chosen Children and the bad guys” and he muttered to the group.

“Could you please tell us about that V-mon there?” Takeru asked.

“... You will have to wait til we’re closed” the owner’s answer was short.

“Huh?” The group reacted.

“It’s for their safety.”

“What do you mean with that--”

Digitamamon left their table and went back to the kitchen. The kids and their digimon started muttering between themselves.

“That’s suspicious” Miyako said, “Why would it be for ‘their’ safety? Does it mean Daisuke is here too…!?”

“I guess we will have to wait and wait” Ken replied “Otherwise, it doesn’t seem like he and V-mon are captives.”

“I agree” Iori nodded “Daisuke wouldn’t have let it happen.”

“Then, our only option and wait til they’re closed and then see what’s going on here” Taichi mused “You kids can wait, right? I can tell my mom that Hikari was with me.”

“It’s okay, we will do something about it later” Takeru responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, ep 36 feelz. I love this particular episode because good art and on point humor. No wonder my favorite Digitamamon is from this episode!  
> And the very first time I fell in love with Bakumon/Tapirmon.
> 
> • The design of the new digimon, Lightnimon~~  
>   
> (maybe most of you all had seen this sketch before, but I don't want to spoil about him shh)  
> (not that no one knows about him right...)


	3. The mysterious masked digimon is...!!

Once the restaurant had its last digimon customer paid and left, Digitamamon told Bakumon and the Gekomon to close the doors, the windows and the owner walked towards the kids.

It was super suspicious, and very threatening. The children’s digi-partners put themselves on guard, ready for any kind of battle that could’ve result from that move.

“Relax, kids” Digitamamon said, a bit panicked “It’s for their safety, not an ambush.”

“You keep saying it’s for ‘their’ safety!” Miyako stared at the digimon “I don’t think this is for anyone’s safety! Why is V-mon here!? Where’s Daisuke!? Did you went on a rampage, is infected, Evil Ring?”

Ken coughed.

“Miyako, you know the Evil Rings were my fault and the way you say it seems like I’m the culprit.”

“... S-sorry, force of habit!!”

“Calm down kids!” Digitamamon babbled “I swear I mean no harm--!”

“Then, what’s going on here?” Taichi politely asked “We don’t understand, and we’re used to it mean we had walked into a trap.”

_ “It’s not a trap.” _

That voice…   
The mysterious digimon and V-mon appeared from the kitchen. Now the kids saw it, he seemed to be an armored digimon based on Lighdramon. Except that one had a human silhouette.

“It’s that digimon from before” Patamon shouted.

“... Please keep your voice low!” He said, sounding pretty  _ familiar _ “Man, if I get caught while working… I might be in trouble.”

“Huh?” Hikari frowned “Your voice…”

“… He talks like--” Takeru added.

“Hold on, Just a sec” when he took the digivice (?!) and pressed a button, the armor vanished like digital bits and revealed his real identity.

“What!?” The group but Tailmon were confused at that ‘digimon’ face.

“I knew it” Tailmon said “Was obvious for me. It was Daisuke this whole time.”

“Can’t fool Tailmon” V-mon shrugged “She’s smarter than all of us.”

“Why were you dressed like that?” Iori asked.

“Long story short” Daisuke begun “I work for him. Like, since that I came asking for tips to improve my skills. Then, he asked me to show him my skills… He liked what I did and decided to be my tutor and let me work here as well.”

“So, you’re not being forced to work here because of not paying for the food with dollars?” Takeru and Taichi asked.

“No, Digitamamon’s a good boss-teacher” he pouted “Maybe strict as Taichi was when he taught me how to improve my soccer skills… But still a good guy.”

“Then, why were you disgui--”

“I think I know why” Ken interrupted the other’s question “Daisuke’s a Chosen Child. Him working as himself would’ve put the staff and the customers in danger.”

“Not only that!” Daisuke said “My own life could’ve been in danger. I’d have been an easy target. So… We came up with that idea.”

V-mon added: “While Dai’s at work he goes by ‘Lightnimon’ and that’s how we dodge been discovered.”

“... The food messes with the digimon senses” Digitamon explained “So his human scent is masked by the smell.”

“I was afraid of you…” Takeru frowned “... Being forced to work here because you broke something. Or that some evil digimon forced Digitamamon to keep you as captive.”

“No way” Daisuke chuckled “It’s to keep everyone safe. I mean, have you noticed how y’all were calling attention? Then, that’s it.”

“Since Yggdrasil and Dark Gennai attack, the digimon seemed not okay with the humans coming here” V-mon spoke, a bit melancholic but maybe because that info was saddening “Some digimon like the Chosen Children, some don’t. The bad guys we still fight against are still around and some of them come here.”

“I imagine it would’ve been harder to V-mon deal with an enemy all alone” Hawkmon understood what the other was saying “Especially  _ if _ they had to wait for us.”

“Yeah, like that!” Daisuke confirmed “Like, I use a very safe route to come here. It’s like the chef rat from that movie, but I’m not a rat.”

“... Ratatouille, you meant?” Iori asked.

“Yeah, that one.”

“This means you sleeping on the school’s ceiling during the break is because you’re working at night?” Miyako stared at him.

“Look, I like to work here and since I started we’re goten like a lot of customers. I’ve helped to make it better. And I’m… Trying to handle with schedules a little better too.”

“Does he pay you to work, by the way?” Taichi seemed concerned “At least… If this is a job you… Probably need a payment.”

“He does!” Daisuke then took his wallet from his jacket pocket “But it is in Digimon’s money? Like… Digibits.”

“We never heard of that currency before…” the kids exclaimed.

“It’s the Digital World’s currency” the boy shrugged “It is still new but can be used for something.”

“How can we be sure it’s not a trick?” Miyako kept suspecting of the egg-mon “Still very odd that whole story…”

“It’s not!” he pouted “Digitamamon is a good guy! There’s no Evil Spiral or Dark Gear or virus controlling him!”

“Could you PLEASE stop bringing the ‘Evil Spiral’ or ‘Evil Ring’ back?!” Ken interrupted with a very very annoyance in his voice “It sounds like those are still around and that I’m the one fabricating them.”

“Sorry, Ken” that was a bit upsetting answer “But no, Digitamamon is my friend, tutor and we’re getting pretty well together!”

“It seems like Miyako has still some grudges over the other Digitamamon” Hawkmon glanced at his human partner “They’re saying the truth, there’s no problem here.”

“I have to keep my identity as secret” Daisuke muttered “So please keep it as a secret between us. If any bad guy discover it, it might end up pretty bad.”

“Well, it can’t be helped” Taichi shrugged “We’re going to keep it as secret. But if something strange happens, do not rush into battle and call us first. We do not want to almost lose you all again.”

“Right!” he nodded, “Now please go home without me, I can’t be seen with y’all.”

“Will you be okay?” Hikari frowned, she didn’t really want to leave him alone in the Digital World.

“It’s okay” he smiled and replied her with a thumbs up “Like I said, I have a special route for that one purpose.”

A few days later, Koushiro was trying to source the mysterious rampage digimon attacks around the Digital World, and why some digimon were fighting for no reason other than following their programming on the concept of world’s survival.

While the kids worked on it… Daisuke was working at Digitamamon’s Restaurant. He was just serving a couple of Gazimon who have ordered tonkotsu ramen when two silhouettes stepped in, sat on a table and watched the activities of the staff.

The customers were muttering stuff about those newcomers, only to V-mon catch a few words.

_ “Those two are wandering around again…” _ __  
_ “They’re bad guys right? I forgot for whom they work.” _ _  
_ __ “Should we tell the Chosen Children’s digimon group or should we stay silent?”

“Hey~~ Boyo~~♡” the digimon girl, Ranamon, waved at V-mon, “Here, here~~”

“Uh, welcome?” he greeted them, “What would you like to order?”

“I want that,” Arbormon, the dude next to Ranamon, said with a deep and calm voice “Shoyu ramen.”

“And I want Shio ramen! ~♡” she was cheerfully, and happy.

“O-Ok…” V-mon noted their orders on his little notebook and went back to the kitchen.

“I need a break” the boy sat on the floor and removed the helmet for a few seconds after V-mon came in, “Ah, more work to do…”

“I don’t like to trust gossip but…” the blue digimon whispered to him and to Digitamamon who was also helping with the dishes.

“What’s wrong?” the egg-mon stopped his activities and gave attention to V-mon.

“I… I mean, come here” and he opened a bit of the door, enough to see Ranamon and Arbormon’s table. Daisuke and Digitamamon did a little peek at those two “I’ve heard the customers implying they’re bad guys. What should we do?”

“Huh that’s a problem” Daisuke whispered to the other two, “Like, what if they’re after something? Should we… Call the others?”

“No,” Digitamamon said, “let’s act naturally to not put the customers’ lives at risk. And yours too, or you would like to fight those two alone while you wait for the other kids?”

“Not a good idea indeed. I will message the rest and let them know, and we will keep an eye on those two.”

“Yummy~~♡ That’s too delicious!!” Ranamon chirped after finishing her meal. Arbormon was still eating. What a very slow customer… Well, at least he was enjoying the ramen bowl.

“It’s good. Thank you for the meal.”

“Hey sweetie!!” she waved to V-mon again, who came to their table “This soup, what is it made of?”

“I… Uh… I don’t know?”

“Huh?” Ranamon was still smiling, and continued “If you don’t know can I talk with the owner please?”

“I will ask him” he babbled and moved back to the kitchen, delivering to Digitamamon and Daisuke that question.

“Not again!” the egg-mon snorted “The last time it happened--”

“A Holy Stone got destroyed right” Daisuke completed Digitamamon’s line, “I don’t see them being a big trouble but y’know I already warned everyone and they said that we should be careful.”

“Trust me, my child, a chef never reveals their secrets. You know the secret because you’re my student and I trust you.”

“Yeah, the secret soup spring… But I don’t use them.”

“Anyway what should we do?” V-mon asked them.

“Huh, that digimon is taking too much time to make a single question” Ranamon pouted, arms crossed over the table, she then decided to call for Bakumon “Hey you!! Could you please call the owner for us please?”

_ But all that Bakumon could talk was the restaurant’s menu. _

“Boo, you’re terrible!” she hissed “Where’s that V-mon??”

V-mon returned with Digitamamon and the ‘masked digimon’ (who was Daisuke) and stood in front of Ranamon & Arbormon’s table.

“Ah you’re back sweetie!”

“The owner is Digitamamon” V-mon gestured to the egg-mon, and then to the other ‘digimon’ “And this is the second chef, Lightnimon.”

“Say, what’s it is this soup made of~~♡”

“Sorry, we can’t tell you” Digitamamon responded, eyes closed.

“Oh c’mon!! I will pay for that information”

“Sorry, miss” Lightnimon spoke “The soup is the specialty of this business and we don’t want any other rival to get the formula.”

“How ru-- Um, you’re too pretty to be working here ♡”

“Wha-what…?”

“A-are you flirting with my employee!?” Digitamamon gasped, and Vee hold his laugh. You can tell that Daisuke was feeling confused inside and having  _ flashbacks of the time he had dated a digimon in New York. _

“You could join the re~vo~lu~tion~♡”

“Sorry but no--” Lightnimon denied and then… “What…? Revolution?”

“We’re gathering digimon to fight the humans who come here” it was Arbormon who replied him.

“What?” V-mon gritted his teeth and stared the duo “Humans and digimons can be friends and live together! Those humans who come here are not evil, they’re our saviors!”

“It was because of a human this world got poisoned!” Ranamon growled, she slammed her fist on the table “Lord Yggdrasil wouldn’t allow them!”

The mention of Yggdrasil made Daisuke mad but he tried to keep calm. Instead, he gently said “Please, there’s no humans here and I prefer to not get deleted for messing with them.”

Digitamamon and V-mon looked at him.

“Besides, I would think a damsel like you would like to fight them. They can evolve their digimon allies, anything evil is busted by them.”

_ Oh uh… _

“Thanks, I will consider it” she smirked. Then she handed him a few digital coins, and got up. Arbormon went with her too “See ya, sweetie~~ Thanks for the meal~~ ☆ ” Ranamon winked at him and left alongside her partner.

“What just had happened here!?” V-mon babbled, and glanced at Lightnimon who was probably frozen by all the flirt “D-did you flirt back?”

“I… I was trying to scare her?? N-Not to flirt!!”

“I guess you got a problem” Digitamamon glanced at him.

“Tsukemen Ramen?” Bakumon tilted his head as response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • So yeah, This was originally written as a single story and I found that the one-shot format would rush things and make it lose the flow. So I decided to open a new archive and developed a bit more until _this part_ in which we get the reveal. I wanted so much to make it short and not rely on multiple chapters, but it was impossible to not make it as a drabble.
> 
> • Ranamon & Arbormon are my favorite villains in Frontier, alongside of RhodoKnightmon/LordKnightmon (for dub kids: Crusadermon) and I was looking for a girl-coded and a dude-coded digimons to play with the idea of a new Arukenimon-Mummymon duo. BUT!! Most of those digi gals are like, Ultimate (dub: Mega) level or good gals. The one which is a very buff lady-mon that screamed perfect for this role was Kinkakumon (Adult lv) but uhhh...  
>   
> I couldn't use her for it...  
> So i used Ranamon! Because Ranamon is my favorite bratty villainess-mon and is supposed to be Adult lv! Ah, and Arbormon would fit to be the tough stoic dude guy I had in mind!
> 
> • I may admit that the way I wrote Ranamon is somehow based on a friend's portrayal of her which is based on the US dub for Frontier. I'm not familiar with any dub besides Digimon: The Movie and the very first two ep of Fusion, so that's my only source to make her be like a sweetheart.
> 
> • Ranamon flirting with Lightnimon (Daisuke) was supposed to be fun, and give him memories of the time he thought Natchan was human and had a crush on him LOL


	4. Spy skills? Not really...

At school…

“Wait, you what?” 

Takeru and Hikari replied to Daisuke’s story with a confused gaze, mouths in the perfect “o” format and all Daisuke replied was…

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that! I tried to scare her, but she didn’t get it. Also, she seems to like me and I’m like not sure how I can deal with it.”

“A digimon flirted with you… And you flirted back by accident...” Hikari’s vagueness somehow terrified Daisuke.

“A-anyway, according to the customers and the local villagers around the restaurant, these two are the main reason for the current digimon S.O.S. we’re receiving.”

“The Digital World still needs us” Takeru mused for a second “Maybe, the reason we can still open the gate is it because of those digimon. I will ask Koushiro and Gennai to gather more information of them.”

“... Those rampages might be to catch our attention” Hikari commented “They want to fight us and possibly beat us to show dominance.”

“Right, and we can’t let them do that.”

“I agree” Daisuke nodded, “But the question is… How can we stop them? Or, convince them their vision about us is wrong?”

Takeru and Hikari looked at each other and took a while to reply, they had no idea how to answer that question.

“If we had a spy or something to tell us about their plans…” and Daisuke dramatically sat on the desk, “Like couldn’t we let Tailmon to join their side and pretend she’s a baddie? She was once a baddie right, she’s very perfect for that.”

_ That idea… _

“Daisuke, I think you gave us the best idea possible” Takeru responded.

“Wait what?”

“Did you flirt back with Ranamon?” Hikari was  _ smiling _ and there was a very  _ terrifying  _ aura surrounding that smile “Then~”

“N-no, I can do that! Did you all forgot digimon’s senses are better than ours and they can--”

_ “You don’t need to leave the restaurant” _ V-mon said through the computer screen,  _ “We can help you, right everyone?” _

_ “Riiiiiiiiiiight!!” _

_ “Ok so…”  _ Patamon spoke _ “Let’s ask Agumon and Palmon help too. They infiltrated in the enemy’s base once.” _

_ “I don’t like to remember of those.”  _ Tailmon commented _ “But Patamon’s right. They might offer some support on the mission. Does it make things easier for you Daisuke?” _

“I… Y-yeah, I think so. Thanks everyone.”

“In any case,” Takeru put a hand on Daisuke’s shoulder, with a grin on his face “We will be investigating in the meanwhile. Iori and I could step in if things go wrong.”

_ “They’re… Adult level” _ V-mon stated.

“Yeah, it won’t be that bad… Unless they grab some strong digimon. Digitamamon wouldn’t like to have his restaurant destroyed so…”

“... I don’t think said plan will work” Digitamamon squinted his eyes at Daisuke and V-mon, “You will end up ruining your disguise here.”

“I told them but they said ‘nah Daisuke can handle it’ and dumped it on me.”

“Maybe they think you have top-notch spy skills” V-mon responded with a shrug. Daisuke couldn’t tell if it was a tease or a legit compliment.

“Sigh,” Digitamamon used his Nightmare Syndrome’s arm to scratch the top of his ‘head’ while feeling it was useless to convince them otherwise “Do as you please, but don’t let anyone to destroy the restaurant. The last time I had to cope with was when the Digimon Kaiser’s Chimeramon demolished everything in its way...”

“No wonder Ken seemed ashamed to been here days ago” V-mon took the paper and the notebook as he talked “It’s not the fake Kaiser right? That dude was still around I guess.”

“Let’s not think about him for now” Daisuke gave a little peek at the main room and seeing more and more digimon coming in, “Time to work right… They might come back if they enjoyed the food.”

“Armadimon said Iori and Takeru will be here” and the blue digimon notified the other two, “They might be around the area to give us backup.”

“Hm, and the Chosen of Kindness?” Digitamamon asked.

“Ken said he would like to investigate about Ranamon and Arbormon by himself, he thinks the digimon might have issues with him thanks to the fake Kaiser.”

“Kenchan, what are we looking for?”

Wormmon was on Ken’s back, as the boy investigated the suspicious footsteps on the ground until he heard some steps and voices coming from the horizon. The closer Ken and Wormmon approached from, the more dangerous it became. But…

_ \-- We have to do something! _ _   
_ _ \-- Are you kidding? They’re far stronger than us, let the Chosen Children deal with them. _

Approaching from the sound source, Ken observed from the bushes a discussion between… 

“Geez, Strabimon you’re too scared to fight a nymph and a wooden machine?”

… A Flamon poking fun of a Strabimon. However, Ken never had seen those digimon before and neither Wormmon (apparently) but could they be linked to the mysterious duo who had offered Daisuke a place in their army?

“Be quiet” Strabimon covered Flamon’s mouth out of a sudden, “I’m hearing something.”

Ken wanted to step back but… It couldn’t be him right? It’s a child wolf against a teenager, and he…

He felt a quick attack coming in his direction and dodged as soon as possible, but Wormmon used the spinneret to block a glowing claw. Strabimon dodged from Wormmon’s  _ Silky Web _ attack and stood in front the insect in offensive pose.

“Wait a second!” Both Ken and Flamon said altogether, looking at each other for a while.

“It’s a human with a digimon”  _ Nice catch Flamon... _

“We’re not enemies” Ken shook his hands, asking them to not attack. He took Wormmon from the ground and continued “Sorry for eavesdropping. I’m Ken and this is my digimon partner Wormmon. We’re investigating the current events.”

“A human whose face is familiar…” Strabimon wasn’t easy to befriend alas, he had still his disbelief on that human child.

“Someone stole Ken’s identity before” Wormmon explained, “We’re good guys!”

“What?”

“It’s a long story… I don’t think we can explain without uh, never mind” Ken shook his head “A digimon named Ranamon and her partner Arbormon are planning to cause some trouble. Can you please lend us a hand?”

“A hand you say” Strabimon kept finding that human suspicious, but Flamon stood in front of him this time, “What are you do--”

“We accept it” Flamon smiled, extending his hand for a handshake, “Ranamon and Arbormon need to be stopped after all. I’m Flamon and this is Strabimon.”

“Thanks,” Ken shook Flamon’s hand “We would like to hear anything you know about them by the way.”

“... Fine” Strabimon seemed to remind Ken about someone, but that wasn’t important at the moment, “We will let you see it instead.”

Ken and Wormmon looked at each other then at Strabimon.

Meanwhile, Miyako and Hikari were in the human world making sure the gate would still be open for them. It was one of those days they couldn’t count on the older Chosen, so they had to plan it carefully.

“Miss Miyako,” Poromon said, “Is it okay to been using this school’s computer as the gate?”

“Hikari is outside talking luring everyone out of here, if things get worse I will use my own laptop as gate.”

However, Miyako’s laptop needed to be full charged to operate. Hence why she suggested to use Hikari’s High School Computer Club as ‘base of their operations’ for a while.

“Ranamon hm…” Tailmon mused, looking at the outside by the window.

“What’s wrong?” Poromon frowned, watching Tailmon from the desk “Does the name sounds familiar to you?”

“I remember… To have heard of that name before, But…”

“Hello sweetie Vee~ I’d like more of that delicious ramen~”

“Uh… right!”

“No clues yet?” Daisuke asked Iori and Takeru, who were in the back of the restaurant building.

“No,” Takeru responded with a frown “Everything is too quiet around the restaurant and the town. Ken is still investigating I guess.”

“He found something” Iori reported, showing the D-Terminal “And will inform us any development.”

“I wonder why couldn’t he do that with someone’s help…” Daisuke mused, “The fake Kaiser is the sole reason the digimon are doubting of us lately.”

_ “Hey, go back to work please boy. She’s here already.” _

“Y-yes chef…!” 

“Did… did we missed her coming?” Armadimon asked.

“... I have an idea” Iori replied, catching Takeru, Patamon and Armadimon’s attention.

“Here’s your meal, miss Ranamon” V-mon placed the bowls in front of Ranamon and Arbormon, but once he was trying to leave… Arbormon grabbed him like a hook “W-what’s wrong sir?”

“You forgot the chopsticks.”

“A-ah, fine I gonna grab some…!!”

V-mon walked back to the kitchen, but Daisuke was already out serving other customers while Digitamamon was taking charge of the kitchen. Bakumon returned with more and more orders, so Digitamamon asked V-mon to grab ‘Lightnimon’ back to the kitchen. V-mon nodded and left, looked for Daisuke and told him to go to the kitchen.

“Right, I’m going” then he whispered “Try to approach from those two, I will give you backup later.”

“B-But…”

“OK, two bowls of Miso ramen coming!!” and he left V-mon in the middle of the tables.

“I can’t do that alone…” the blue digimon sighed. He grabbed two pair of chopsticks and returned to Ranamon & Arbormon’s table.

“Thank you” Arbormon said, and gentle took the chopsticks from V-mon’s hands. He began to eat, while the waiter stood there watching them.

“What is it?” Ranamon took 3 minutes to ask him, considering she felt overwhelmed with the small dragon watching her “Is it there something wrong?” there was some annoyance in her voice of tone.

V-mon babbled, “Uh n-nothing! I’m just here… Thinking, y-you might love Shio ramen h-huh?”

She narrowed her eyes at V-mon.

“... I’m… Uh…”

_ “Oh Miss Ranamon nice to see you here again” _

They looked at the ‘digimon’ behind V-mon, and Ranamon’s eyes got some sparkles on them.

“Oh, you! Nice to see you again, cutie pie~~”

“Um, it’s Lightnimon please.” and inside:  _ MAN I CAN’T KEEP THIS ACT FOR THAT MUCH LONGER-- _

“You could’ve accepted a compliment”

“That’s… Not a compliment though”

“Boo, you were funny last time I was here” she pouted.

“I’m working but I’ve thought of your rebellion thing… And I… Uh decided to join in.”

She spat the soup on Arbormon’s face when Lightnimon said that, her eyes widened and she glanced at the ‘digimon’ with a smile in her face.

“YOU WILL JOIN US!? OH MY OFANIMON! I’m so excited, do you want to go now to the rebellion's camp?? We can show you the way!”

_ Oh no, this won’t be good… _ he thought.

“W-well I’d love to but I have to work, also I prefer to not stay around other digimon because I can… uh…”  _ Think Daisuke THINK!! _ “... Stunt anyone I touch?”

V-mon tilted his head, this wouldn’t end well indeed.

“Oh I see… You can paralyze your enemies” she looked at him, “You must be some kind of Thunder element digimon, but don’t worry~~ You can stay as far as you want from us there.”

“I have to work here, so I can’t be with you all the time but… But if the Chosen Children appear here I will kick them outta here!”

“But how will you know our plans?” she frowned, “You need to be in touch with us!”

“Well, you can tell a friend of mine and they will tell me!”

“A friend?”

“Yeah, y’know I will send you one of them and they will give me the--”

Arbormon grabbed him by his shoulders and lift the ‘digimon’ with a serious glare.

“This is not a kids’ play. This is a serious cause.”

“I know” Lightnimon replied, “But chef Digitamamon needs me here.”

“For what purpose? I’ve heard the Chosen Children were here before.”

“W-we kicked them out of here” V-mon babbled, “Yeah, we did… Now please don’t snap him.”

“I won’t. I’m just asking a question.”

“B-but you need to lift me like that?” While Daisuke seemed calm outside, inside he felt the anxiety consuming him. His heart was racing and he could complain about believing he could handle it by himself.  _ How can they all entrusted me this role as the intel!? _

V-mon noticed Daisuke’s hand, gesturing him to take a chance to call for Takeru and Iori. But it was a tricky idea and all he had was a mini notebook and pen to… Ah, he got it!!

“Hey if you’re going to hurt him I will call the owner!” V-mon roared, then grabbed Bakumon, who was passing by at the moment and gave him the note he just had written while everyone got distracted by the fuss. Bakumon read it and did not responded to V-mon’s whisper on their ear, but moved back to the kitchen.

Despite the fact Bakumon can only repeat the dishes on the menu, they’re smart enough to realize their friends were in danger and needed assistance from Digitamamon.

He gave the note to Digitamamon, who used Nightmare Syndrome's arms to grab it and read the message.

“Daisuke’s in danger” the egg-mon said, and went to the back of the restaurant to call Takeru and Iori, “Hey kids. Your friend needs help-- Huh? Where are they?”

“Ramen!” Bakumon pointed at the D-terminal alongside with Daisuke’s D-3 on a chair inside the kitchen.

“Ah, you’re right Bakumon!” Digitamamon took the D-Terminal “The children have one, maybe I can call them if I use this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A talk with a friend about this beginning made me realize how the 02 team are too united that if you flirt with any of them, the rest will be upset or jump into defense mode. So, yeah Hikari does NOT like anyone who flirts with her boys. And you can't see but Takeru is also not okayish with someone flirting with Daisuke-kun.
> 
> •A reference to Punk Agumon & Reggae Palmon, which were disguises they went with for infiltration on Vamdemon's castle. Tailmon wasn't present in that part of the episode so I assume she was busy gathering digimon for Vamdemon's army or doing something else.
> 
> • At this point I'm transforming it into a 02 x Frontier dream fanfiction I had years ago, in which the 02 quartet became the last four Legendary Warriors LOL But then I remember that the Ancient Legendary Warriors are... well, ancient and the 02 digi quartet are from an ancient era... So I'm definitely playing with the idea here. Be my guest and try to guess what I'm talking about lol. Also no, I'm not going to add the Frontier kids here (sorry everyone) but maybe their digimon partners will be here.
> 
> • Miyako is good at monitoring missions too, not just Koushiro. And Hikari is too good at manipulating everyone that it's a good idea to let her handle the safety of the room by distracting people and luring them out of the computer's room range.  
> → Since I ditched honorifics, I decided to make Hawkmon's politeness by... Uh, by using "mr./miss" and idk this is funny?? But that does not work very nice with Iori imo, I think it's odd make him call the older kids with "mr./miss" haha... orz
> 
> • "Stunt/Paralysis Technique" was an old old reference to this now abandoned project which originated Lightnimon. The very early and original version had Daisuke evolving with a scanned data of Lighdramon, getting new abilities and Lighdramon's powers. His special technique, "Lightning Nail" was able to paralyze the enemy with electric slashes, or a rain of sparks in "needle" format filled with electricity. Here, Daisuke cannot use techniques because it's not an evolution BUT a disguise :)  
> → Some revisited concepts led me to create a weapon based on Lighdramon for Daisuke -- the Lighdra-Glaive. So while I had been working on a brand recent version of dropped story, I had this idea of Daisuke disguising as digimon and using the Lighdra-Glaive for battling purposes. Ah, everyone were going to get a weapon based on their digimon! I really had in mind something based on RPGs lol.  
> → I'm not planning to introduce the Lighdra-Glaive here, but it has a cameo on "Digimon Adventure Timelines", my main project for now. You can find said ongoing story on my profile if you're interested on!
> 
> • I gave some depth to Bakumon and Digitamamon, my favorite secondary digimon in 02. Also, there's more digimon working in the Restaurant as you can see in the previous chapters.


	5. Teamwork from the Family

“That was a good idea Iori” Armadimon said, looking from the top of the restaurant building to the entrance of the area, seeing a few digimon in the streets.

“We can see where everyone is going from here” Takeru mused, “Huh, what’s wrong?”

“I got a message from… Daisuke’s boss?” Iori has to re-read the text all again “But it is… Not Daisuke. It’s Digitamamon?”

“Huh, something might have happened” Patamon took a peek at Iori’s D-terminal “Hah, what’s that noise??”

They heard some chanting and screams. Some digimon outside approaching from the restaurant. The noise kept growing and then… Patamon decided to fly to the closest window. He saw a crowd and then something like a… FIGHT!?

“Takeruuu, Iorii!!” and he returned to the top of the building, “Daisuke and V-mon are in danger!”

“What!?”

“I assumed that” Iori explained “The message is badly written but it meant a fight was happening inside and we have to intervene.”

“But… If we come to help Daisuke and V-mon, won’t their disguises be discovered?” Armadimon asked with a frown, “They explained to us the risks of someone discovering about Daisuke’s identity…”

“You’re right…” Iori responded, with a sad gaze at Armadimon.

“Patamon, keep an eye on them” Takeru ordered “If it gets worse, you and Armadimon go there and pretend to be wild digimon.”

“Right!” Patamon nodded and then flew back to the restaurant’s plaza.

_ Fight fight fight fight fight fight! _ \-- the crowd was thirsty for some battle, and it was like the digimon had changed their peaceful nature into a more violent one. Was it part of the current events around the Digital World? 

“If you’re scared of joining, you could’ve said no. But now…” Arbormon was deadly serious, and Daisuke was completely terrified with it.

“Hey, what’s happening here!?” Digitamamon came and stared at those customers “Put Lightnimon down! NOW!”

“I’m not hurting him” Arbormon responded calmly, “I’d like if he could tell the truth.”

“Tell what?” Lightnimon replied, “Just because I’m small does not mean I can’t protect this place, I’m not lying I want to join but I can’t leave Digitamamon unprotected!”

“Digitamamon is a Perfect level digimon, seems the opposite.”

“Arbormon, calm down and put the cutie pie down” Ranamon said, “I think that’s enough!!”

“Why? All he says seem a lie.”

Digitamamon’s Nightmare Syndrome’s arms appeared and he grabbed Lightnimon, trying to pull him from Arbormon’s hands.

“Could you two please STOP USING ME FOR A TUG-O-WAR!?” and the ‘digimon’ shouted, and himself tried to free from Arbormon’s hands, “I-don’t-care! Let me go! Or else!!”

“Or else what?” Arbormon kept calm, “Will you… Show me your strength?”

Daisuke’s eyes shined and he, ready to use his skills from long years as part of the soccer club. Arbormon seemed distracted so V-mon used the time to use a butthead against him. The hands loosen the grip, and while still on Digitamamon’s ‘arms’ he kicked Arbormon’s ‘face’ with all of his strength.

Arbormon fell on the chair, and glanced at them minutes later.

“Interesting.”

“If you mess with my friend, you mess with me!” V-mon roared, “And if you mess with one of us, you messed with everyone in this restaurant!”

“Yes, we’re a family” Digitamamon added, “And I won’t accept that one of my customers come to threaten my employees.”

“I see…” Arbormon, got up. and stared at the trio for a while.

“What’s now?” Lightnimon growled.

“You might be small and weak, but your strength lies within the restaurant staff. I’m touched by your teamwork.”

“H-huh??” V-mon tilted his head.

“I gladly welcome you to our rebellion.”

“Thanks… I guess.” and Lightnimon shrugged.

Patamon noticed V-mon calling his attention and leading him to the outside.

“It everything fine now?” the small digimon asked with concern.

“Yeah, we managed it” and with a sigh… “We’re in, but I wonder for how much time.”

“I see I see…”

“Did Ken get anything already?”

“Um… Yeah, but… He’s still busy.”

“Uh, i think they’re finishing the meal. I will go back to work. We will talk with everyone later.”

“Right!”

“Ranamon and Arbormon are descendants of the Ancient Warriors” Flamon explained, “Strabimon and I are also related to them.”

“Ancient warriors?” Ken mused, and then glanced at Wormmon who had shown some familiarity with the term. However,  _ Ken also felt it was something familiar to him. _

“Yeah, We’re descendants of Ancient Greymon and Ancient Garurumon which originated the Greymon and Garurumon species.”

“However,” Strabimon added “these species went through a huge evolution which created a new and modern species for Greymon and Garurumon”

“I see…” Ken replied, “Taichi’s Agumon and Yamato’s Gabumon are linked to the current and modern lines.”

“Ancient digimon in the actual days are rare” Wormmon said looking at the other two digimon “I mean, we were the only ones from our species for a long time now.”

“We never had seen another Wormmon or V-mon, this is what he meant” Ken simplified.

“Well, ancient digimon is still alive” Flamon smiled “But, it’s a bit rare to find us. And since we’re linked with those old warriors from the genesis era…”

“Strange, Homeostasis and Gennai never mentioned about that before…”

“Because it was a really really long time ago” Flamon laughed nervously “Sorry, I’m terrible at explaining stuff.”

“But… Why is Ranamon and Arbormon trying to disturb the Digital World’s peace?” Wormmon asked.

“It’s simple” Strabimon glanced at the bug-like digimon, “Someone who was the Digimon Kaiser once had returned and had began infecting the digimon with a virus.”

“But that’s an imposter!” Wormmon pointed at Ken, “Kenchan was the Digimon Kaiser but he’s a good person now!”

“We’re aware of the story” Strabimon responded, “But this said Digimon Kaiser appeared claiming it was Yggdrasil’s will.”

“So we mistook him with… the original former Kaiser hehe…” Flamon scratched his floof mane, “A-anyway we’re against Ranamon and Arbormon’s plans so that’s why we were discussing if we should do something by ourselves or call for the help of the Chosen Children.”

“What are their plans?”

“... We can show you” Strabimon said and then showed them the way.

“Someone’s coming” Poromon turned to the entrance. Miyako stopped monitoring the Digital World’s map to see the door running to the side.

“Taichi!” Tailmon smiled, “you came.”

“Sorry I couldn’t come before” he said calmly, “But Hikari said you kids wanted help from Agumon. I tried to grab Koushiro but, he’s analyzing something Ichijouji sent to him hours ago.”

“Yes, we need Agumon’s help, yours too” Poromon confirmed bouncing like if he was nodding.

“We will gladly help” Taichi smiled, “Then, what did you guys discovered until now?”

“Not so much,” Miyako looked at Taichi, and then gestured to the e-mail she recently got “we finally got a spy within Ranamon and Arbormon’s rebel group, but the bad news is… Our spy cannot approach from their camp.”

“Wait, who’s this ‘spy’ you got?”

“... Daisuke.”

“Y-you let Daisuke do that all by himself!?” Taichi gasped, “W-well, I can imagine why he can’t, so this is why you need Agumon’s help?”

“Bingo.”

“Koushiro had gotten you access to his server, right? Can you get Agumon first?”

“Uh, I got permissions from him but I never tried to use it haha…”

“How about Ken?” Tailmon asked Miyako, “Did he get anything?”

“Huh… Ah! I got a message from him too. He said that he met two digimon and they will aid us on stopping Ranamon and Arbormon.”

“Did he say whose digimon are?”

“Yes, one moment I’m connecting into Izumi’s server.”

“What’s wrong?” Poromon flew from the desk to the floor, joining Tailmon’s side.

“... A long time ago, while I was wandering around the Digital World I heard of something and Ranamon and Arbormon’s names sound quite familiar to me.”

“Maybe you bumped into them previously?” Taichi commented.

“Hmm… I don’t think that’s the case...”

“I got it!” Miyako grinned “Agumon, are you there we need you for a little task!”

_ “Hum…? Oh hey Miyako! Taichi! Um, what task is it?” _ Agumon’s image tilted his head and put his paw on his chin.

“Hey bud!” Taichi waved, “Listen, you need to go to the Digital World and meet Daisuke. But as Punk Agumon, ok?”

_ “Gotcha! I’m going right now, but… Where is he? At the restaurant?” _

“Is he still there Miyako?”

“I told him that Agumon is on the way and he, Iori and Takeru are waiting for at the restaurant.”

_ “Ok, I’m going!” _

“Be careful bud” Taichi said, and once the screen turned off he looked at Miyako, “Who are the digimon Ichijouji befriend?”

Miyako turned back to the computer and opened her e-mail inbox, and then opened Ken’s message, “Flamon and Strabimon… Oh there’s another message! He said those digimon including Ranamon and Arbormon are descendants of ancient digimon.”

Tailmon glanced at them, she finally realized why those names were familiar. However, Poromon also felt it something he might know as well.

“Call Hikari,” Tailmon asked them, “I have to talk with everyone about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Since (Dai) Lightnimon's current & final design is very much based on tokusatsu suits (mostly Kamen Rider lol) I had to make Daisuke do a rider kick!! Actually, the OG concept for him had a technique called "Inazuma Tornado" (Lightning Tornado) in which he spins against the enemy discharging his electricity and finished with a kick. Said ability is still part of the fandigi species, (Pure) Lightnimon, which was born with my desire to keep using the concept without having to find excuses to drop Daisuke into another stories just for Lightni.
> 
> • Digitamamon is like the digi-dad of the restaurant, so yeah mess with his children and he will kick you out of his restaurant!! That includes Daisuke who he shamelessly accepted as student and also as "son" lol.
> 
> • We don't see a lot of Patamon and V-mon interactions in 02 & its material (gosh I hope Kizuna and Kizuna's drama CD will have it) so I wondered if they could get a normal talk showing how much Patamon cares about Daisuke & V-mon. Anyway, he does! Same goes to V-mon about him and Takeru. I think all of the 12 kids and digi care about each other, even if they're no partnered with said digi or child.
> 
> • I'm dropping this here and hoping it is not destroying Adv/02/Kizuna lore. But I'm going into the null-lore (AKA Bandai's) in which talks about V-mon/Wormmon/Hawkmon/Armadimon being from the Genesis age of the Digital World. All of these four profiles state that they're ancient digimon species. You know also who are ancient? The Ten Warriors! So I'm mixing bits of the null-lore with Advverse lore. Kudos to whoever got it from the previous chapter!
> 
> • So, I believe Koushiro's server can be accessed by Miyako. And that the server can send the digimon to the Digital World. There's nothing debunking or confirming it and by "it" i meant the bridge between those two places. Yeah, Koushiro would TOTALLY give Miyako an admin. role in his own server and you can't tell me otherwise.


	6. Mr. Charisma

Flamon, Strabimon led Ken and Wormmon to the proximities of a camp. They hid behind some trees and bushes, and from there the four saw a few shadows together.

“That’s their plan” Strabimon muttered to Ken, “They’re gathering the descendants of the ancient heroes and a few allies to fight the humans. Or, more precisely, the fake Digimon Kaiser.”

“That seems like a bad misunderstanding” Wormmon muttered back, sad eyes lying on Ken as he waited for he boy’s thoughts.

“It is,” Ken whispered to them, “We need to do something, but for now I will contact Daisuke and see if he got anything from Ranamon.”

“Wait, did you send someone to talk with her!?” Flamon gasped, but in a low voice “I hope this ‘Daisuke’ is a digimon and not…”

Ken and Wormmon looked at each other, then the boy said “No, he’s a digimon for sure!”

“Yeah, just a digimon with a human name” Wormmon nodded quickly.

Strabimon sighed, because he could see it was a blatant lie. It was so easy to spot as spotting Birdramon in the skies.

“It didn’t work… Did it?” the Chosen & Digimon duo said in unison.

“I hope your friend is not alone then” Strabimon responded with a pout, “Ranamon has a special technique which uses acidic cloud to dissolve whoever makes her mad.”

That… didn’t sound good. So Ken ran back to the restaurant, with Strabimon and Flamon coming after him. Wormmon was still on his back, and realized that now his partner was feeling a terrible anxiety.

“Kenchan,” Wormmon said with a serious voice “Daisuke has V-mon, and Iori and Takeru are around the restaurant. You don’t need to worry!”

“I know, but we must go back and tell them all what we discovered!”

_ \-- Wow the human kid runs very fa-- Oi, Strabimon!! You’re running too fast for me!! _ _   
_ _ \-- Can’t you run faster, Flamon!? We might get lost if we stay too behind! _

“I see… What if I evolve then?”

“It’s a bad idea, we’re on the enemy’s territory. We need to find a safe spot for it.”

_ \-- My feet aren’t that fast! Tch! If I could evolve to Agnimon I’d have gotten more agility! _ _   
_ _ \-- Then stop complaining and evolve right now!! _

“Got it” Wormmon nodded.

“Once we’re past that trees I will contact Iori. Then we take chance and evolve you into Stingmon to fly faster to the restaurant area.”

“Ok!”

_ “Aaah, wait for me you three!” _ Flamon cried, being the slowest of them apparently.

“What is it?” Hikari asked Tailmon once she had returned to the computer room.

“A long time ago while wandering around the Digital World and looking for you, I found myself in a small village filled with myths and tales from the Genesis age of the Digital World. There, they mentioned the existence of ten legendary warriors who fought a menace from that time, the fallen angel Lucemon.”

“I think… I heard of it before been sealed with the Digimental of Love” Poromon mused.

“I know why you and possibly V-mon, Wormmon and Armadimon know about it. It’s because you’re ancient species digimon”

“Huh… I remember Qinglongmon mentioning it before” Miyako said, looking from Tailmon to Poromon, “That our partners were able to armor evolve because them being compatible with the Digimentals.”

“Does it mean… The Digimentals existed before the Crests?” Taichi mused.

“That I don’t know” Taiilmon frowned, her ears down as well “I still don’t know why Patamon and I are able to armor evolve either.”

“In these cases we can ask mr. Gennai” Hikari suggested, “I think he can explain us a few things.”

“Or Qinglongmon” Poromon added “I think mrs. Hikari and mr. Takeru are able to call for him.”

“But what’s the point of this talk?” however, Taichi had a serious gaze at Tailmon.

“The point is… Ranamon and Arbormon are ancient digimon too” she explained, “And descendents of the warriors of water and wood respectively.”

“I just checked it out here” Miyako said, “Hey, everyone did you listen to it?”

_ “Yeah we did,” _ Daisuke’s voice was heard from the computer speakers.

_ “I think that’s what Ken discovered” _ now it was Iori’s voice,  _ “He said he’s on his way.” _

_ “He knows something too, right?” _

“Agumon is also going to meet you all” Taichi said, looking at the computer’s screen “He might take a while, but he will assist you kids.”

_ “Should we ask for Palmon’s help too?” _ Patamon asked.

_ “Not for now, just Agumon is enough” _ Daisuke replied, and then Digitamamon started to call for his attention,  _ “Y-yes chef! Uh, I talk with y’all later.” _

“You think it’s a good idea keep with this plan?” Taichi asked with a frown and a few concerning feelings popping in his mind, he glanced at the digimon again once Tailmon started to talk:

“Don’t worry, we’re working together. I trust V-mon to protect Daisuke, and if anything goes wrong we will intervene as the usual.”

“Bye bye~~” Ranamon waved her hand at and send a kiss to Lightnimon once he was serving other customers, making Daisuke be utterly uncomfortable and feel shivers. All he could do was wave back.

Once she left… he sat on the kitchen’s floor and removed the helmet, with a deep sigh he proceeded to lie on the floor.

“Are you okay boy?” Digitamamon frowned, Takeru and Iori popped out from the backdoor.

“I expected to have just a normal part-time job… But I have more work now”

“Daisuke used to be excited for a battle” Patamon commented.

“Now he’s feeling drained by the mission, dagya…”

_ “Sorry for interrupting everyone” _ Agumon voice came from the back of the building, “Huh? Why is Daisuke lying on the floor?”

“Agumon!” everyone said with a smile in the face-- well, except for Daisuke who kept in a monotonous voice of tone and Bakumon who only spoke it as ‘Tonkotsu ramen’

Minutes later, a Geckomon came to announce Digitamamon about a Chosen Child and three child level digimon. Daisuke got up quickly and slapped his cheeks, “Right no time to be upset.”

They met and set up the rest of the plan, Ken delivered all the details he had gotten and the two ancient warriors’ descendants gave them more details, like about Ranamon being the descendant of AncientMermaimon and Arbormon of AncientTroiamon. 

“So how will we proceed?” Iori asked the group, while Digitamamon kept working in the meantime with Geckomon and Bakumon.

“Agumon will go there and get us informed” Daisuke responded with a grin, “Also, it’s not a lie because Agumon  _ is _ my friend hehe.”

“You meant PunkAgumon’s friend” Agumon chuckled, then “Huh, if we know what they’re planning to do, shouldn’t we…”

“... I assume we need to know where they will attack next” Ken mused, knowing exactly what Agumon was about to ask “Your intel will be needed.”

“Ok!”

As days passed, Daisuke, V-mon and Agumon worked to keep watching Ranamon & Arbormon’s moves. Meanwhile, the others fought against said enemy’s comrades and tried to prevent them from hurting others. But to the group it made no sense the countless battles happening recently, and Koushiro wasn’t in good shape to handle the mission so Taichi let Miyako, Iori and Ken in charge of the investigation.

“You won’t get away!” shouted a buff humanoid beetle-motif armored digimon, attacking Stingmon with his hands, but having his attack blocked by Stingmon’s arm.

“Why are these digimon attacking us?” Hikari heard a small Tanemon speaking with other baby and child levels digimon.

“You’ve got it all wrong!” Stingmon shouted, “We’re not your enemy!”

The Chosen Children had heard the call for help from that small village, about two digimon fighting around their area. Then, they had gone to stop a Monochromon and a Golemon battle from destroying the houses and from hurting the villagers. But now they were assaulted by this digimon.

Tailmon recognized the symbol of Thunder on the digimon, “That’s one of the warriors.”

“O-one of them?” Miyako babbled.

“The Legendary Humanoid Warrior of Thunder, Blitzmon.”

“Can we talk instead?” Hikari thought, she wanted to say it aloud but couldn’t at all.

Stingmon couldn’t hold it for much time, so he pushed Blitzmon away, and regrouped with the others, “What should we do?”

“If Daisuke were here we could use Paildramon’s stingers to tie him” Ken mused.

“Still, where are him, mr. Takeru and mr. Iori?” Hawkmon asked.

“I… Uh…” Miyako tried to answer but considering an enemy was in front of them…

_ “Hold on!!” _

They looked at the horizon and saw a humanoid digimon with a Lighdramon-esque armor and V-mon. They ran and stood in front the Blitzmon and the 02 team.

“You??” Blitzmon frowned, but did not attack. Presumably Ranamon had told him about Lightnimon joining the rebellion, “What do you plan to do, kiddo?”

“There’s some naughty Chosen Children in that way!! We will handle those dummies for you.”

“Huh!? How dare them!!” And Blitzmon left running in the direction Lightnimon had shown.

“Phew, that was easy” Daisuke whispered to them, “Sorry, I had been busy and couldn’t come earlier.”

“It’s okay, at least we stopped the rampaging digimon in time” Tailmon informed him, “However that Blitzmon appeared and began to fight us.”

“The villagers are safe at least?” V-mon asked, and as response Tailmon and the others nodded.

“That’s good” he replied, looking around “I wonder if is safe to take this helmet off…”

“Maybe you should do it in a safer place” V-mon suggested, and he knew how hard it was to see with that thing… Daisuke wasn’t very used to wear it inside the kitchen but he had no time to switch his outfit before.

“Let’s go to another area” Hawkmon suggested, and everyone agreed. He flew on Miyako’s side as the group moved to another place.

However…  _ Someone was watching them in the shadows. _

“Ah, I feel better now” He breathed calmly, sitting on the floor alongside with the other three and the digimon, “Iori and Takeru are not here though…”

“They couldn’t I think” Ken mused, then grabbed his D-terminal to check his inbox “Apparently they said they couldn’t come in time and wished us good luck.”

“Hm…” Daisuke nodded with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

“There’s no more S.O.S. signals” Hikari was checking her now, “Maybe it was the last one for now.”

“Hm…” he kept nodding.

“What’s with those ‘Hm’ and nodding your head?” Miyako frowned, “That’s suspicious.”

“Daisuke just doesn’t want to fight those rebel digimon” V-mon commented, only to make Daisuke gasp, open his eyes and have his heart skip a beat.

“V-mon…!”

“Huh?” Wormmon tilted his head, “But why?”

“Because they’re not digimon under control of anything evil” he spoke, “They’re just panicked digimon trying to do what’s right.”

“Fair” Tailmon responded, then directed her next words to the rest “Those digimon are not evil. if we get in touch with them we could convince that the Chosen Children are not their enemy.”

“I agree with Tailmon” Hikari smiled, soft and gentle as the usual.

“But they won’t listen to us, would they?” Miyako frowned, she agreed as well but she was concerned how to make the rebels listen to them. Ken kindly approached from her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, we can do that. We have mr. Charisma on our side remember?”

“Mr. Charisma?”

“I think he meant Mr. Daisuke” Hawkmon pointed it out.

“W-what!?” Daisuke blinked, “M-me!?”

“You got Ranamon and Arbormon’s approval” Ken continued, now looking at his best friend, “All you have to do is use your miraculous charisma powers on them and convince them that the Chosen, us, are not the menace they’re fighting against.”

“Easier said than done...”

“Oh? Is Motomiya Daisuke giving up right now?” Ken smirked, showing a bit of vices again.

“I’m NOT!”

“Please don’t fight you two!” V-mon pouted, “Daisuke won’t give up, right Daisuke??”

“I said I’m not giving up!”

“Kenchan you shouldn’t tease mr. Daisuke like that...”

“... M-maybe I went too far again”

“Maybe you say...” Miyako had no time for a clash between Daisuke and Ken, so that’s all she could say. Hikari giggled nervously and the digimon felt everything turned awkward right now.

At the top of the trees around the group, a shadow with many eyes in his armor watched the kids. He lied all of those eyes on Daisuke, following every movement from the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke is right, the rebellious warriors are good mons and it's unfair to fight them :V  
> (maybe it will end on the next chapter...)


	7. Resolution?

The double-life Daisuke had kept getting more and more troublesome, but this time he had his friends to help him manage both. Takeru helped him with school, and Hikari helped by covering his lies delivered to the Motomiya family. Sometimes even Ken, Miyako and Iori helped to lie about Daisuke’s mysterious part-time work.

Miyako had this brilliant idea of claiming Daisuke’s part-time job was at i-Mart, helping her in her shifts. The only ones able to unmask her plan were her own family though.

“Ranamon” the mysterious digimon full of eyes in his armor approached from her. She was eating some choco chips while watching something on a TV that looked like some magical girl anime.

Ranamon looked back and saw him there, watching her. The atmosphere was heavy and dark, because of the appearance of that digimon.

“Duskmon, I’m watching my favorite anime, can you please do not interrupt?”

“... It’s about that new digimon you met at the restaurant.”

She screeched and glanced at him, her eyes widened at hearing that. Agumon, who was next to them at the moment, had a bad feeling. But he couldn’t leave right now or they would find it suspicious. However…

“I’m sleepy…” Daisuke yawned.

“How many shifts had you last night?!” Takeru asked. A frown formed and he couldn’t hide his worries at all.

“Just the usual but… Siiiiiiiiiigh, I messed up some customer’s order and there was a fight and I had to wait a little more to go home.”

“You could’ve been more careful” Hikari commented. 

“I think you need to talk with Chef. Digitamamon about this” Tailmon spoke, she was now in Hikari’s arms. Patamon at Takeru’s head and Chibimon at Daisuke’s shoulder.

“I thought the same but…” Daisuke gave a nervous laugh “I really really need to improve my skills to get accepted at a technical school that I’m keeping an eye on.”

“I think you could get in without special training with Digitamamon” Patamon said, and Chibimon agreed with a nod.

“It’s no good to keep sleep deprived or sleeping at classes” Chibimon added, and Daisuke chuckled, making Chibimon pout “That’s not funny Daisuke!”

“Sorry but… I’m glad you guys care that much about me to worry about my health.”

Hikari and Takeru were surprised at it, and at that legit warm smile Daisuke had given to them all.

“Thank you, everyone.”

  


_ S.O.S. sent by Agumon. _ _   
_ _ Come as soon as possible, _

_ \-- Koushiro _

The group gathered in the Digital World quickly as they could. Even Taichi ditched his chores to go, and Daisuke was with them this time. They met Ranamon and Arbormon and the stoic warrior of wood had been holding Agumon. Behind them, the rebellion who had been gathered by the duo.

“A-Agumon!” Taichi whispered, but he and Daisuke were hidden in the bushes while Miyako led the group to face their ‘enemies’. 

“Relax, I can handle it by myself” Daisuke said, and grabbed the D-3, but Taichi put a hand on Daisuke’s.

“No, it will risk your identity. Agumon and the others can handle it by themselves, trust them.”

“Of course I trust them. But I’m the only one who talked with Ranamon before, and I can change their opinion…!”

“Daisuke, the last time you… You got us worried and you almost--.”

“I left a message, but we had no time to send it…!”

Taichi stared at Daisuke for a few seconds. The shock didn’t make him process the information well, so he was almost dropping a loud ‘eh’ at him.

“Why didn’t you…--”

“Look, Agumon is in danger and I’m the only one able to convince Ranamon to end this peacefully. Let’s talk about that later please.”

“Daisuke, are you sure?” V-mon muttered to his partner, who replied with a nod.

“Listen carefully” he dragged V-mon and Taichi so they could hear his voice.

Stingmon was fighting Blitzmon, Aquilamon was fighting Shutumon, Ankylomon Blizzarmon and Angemon Gigasmon

“Stop the fight, please!” Hikari begged them, holding Tailmon tightly.

“You’re causing chaos in this world!” Ranamon yelled, “We won’t let humans enslave the digimon!”

“That happened just _ once! _ ” Stingmon protested.

“Then why did you send this Agumon to call for you?” Arbormon said calmly (totally the opposite of the fierce Ranamon) “Besides, Lightnimon is human isn’t he?”

_ Shock. _

“Who’s Lightnimon?” Miyako tried to emulate confusion, but deep down she was terrified about Daisuke’s safety right now, “Is it a new digimon?”

“Don’t lie to us!” Ranamon hissed, creating a cloud of rain with her own arms “If you lie, I will melt this Spy Agumon--”

“PunkAgumon please?”

She blinked,  _ what? _

“I’m PunkAgumon! Not SpyAgumon!”

“Whatever” she shrugged.

_ “Don’t hurt PunkAgumon!” _ suddenly, they heard a voice. Daisuke appeared on the horizon with V-mon and…  _ Lightnimon!? _

“Huh? Isn’t the boy Duskmon talked about?!” Ranamon tilted her head. 

“Hohoho, I caught the imposter.”

“Sorry everyone he caught me and V-mon” Daisuke dramatically threw himself on the ground, like if Lightnimon had kicked him, “H-Hikari, Make them stop…”

“Huh!? W-why me!?” Hikari wavered, her hands and legs were trembling.

“So don’t you care about the imposter?” Lightnimon stepped on Daisuke (actually it was on a rock, but the angle made it look it wasn on Daisuke’s back) “Hurry, or else…!!”

“What should we do??” Miyako panicked.

“Do what he wants!” V-mon begged, though he was acting a bit off as well, “Don’t waste your time with us!” and he dramatically fell on the ground, sticking his arm to the sky “Save us!!”

_ “H-hey, don’t make me look like the villain here!”  _ Lightnimon whispered to V-mon.

_ “V-mon, you’re ruining the plan” _ Daisuke dragged V-mon closer to him and muttered,  _ “You have to make it realistic not a Broadway play!” _

_ “What’s ‘Broadway’?” _ V-mon blinked.

“Please let Agumon go” Hikari pled, “we don’t want to fight any of you.”

“What does it mean?” Ranamon had no interest in the human and the digimon in danger, or why Lightnimon, her beloved Lightnimon, would use them as hostage to free the spy Agumon. That confusion became clear in her face, as she looked at Arbormon asking for some advice.

“Let me go?” Agumon asked, “I don’t know those humans, I'm only Lightnimon’s partner.”

“Maybe we can… Let him go” Arbormon gently put Agumon on the ground and let him go. Agumon ran back to Lightnimon and hugged him like a toddler meeting their parent after school.

Everyone, very much confused, watched Agumon drop Lightnimon on the grass and smile.

Hikari realized something  _ familiar _ there but considering it was too riskful for them, she glanced back at the legendary warriors, “Please stop causing trouble. We’re not allies of the Digimon Kaiser.”

“For the last time, I’m not--” Ken was about to say something but Takeru, Miyako and even Iori covered Ken’s mouth.

“You aren’t?” Arbomon looked at Hikari.

“We are against him” Tailmon added, “If we have an enemy in common, then it should make us allies at least.”

“Hm, the kitty is right” Ranamon stroked her chin, “The Digimon Kaiser is our enemy, but… Why is that human boy so familiar?” and then she pointed at Ken.

The three covering Ken’s mouth gulped. If it weren't for Ken’s protest they would’ve gotten away with it but…

“Kenchan is innocent” Stingmon protested, shielding the 02 team alongside the rest of the digimon partners, “Someone stole his face!”

“Actually the Digimon Kaiser disappeared a long time ago” Daisuke got up and slided in front of the group, “He became a good person helping the Digital World and got a strong sense of justice. Then, some evil meanie nasty shapeshifter-like dude stole his face and brought it back.”

Ranamon has a frown now, listening to that story made her wonder…

“What can we do then, everyone is afraid of the Digimon Kaiser. They believe his return is an omen to this world.”

Miyako glanced at Ken, who seemed damaged by those words. Despite not being him, it was his copycat with an old persona causing this mess, it was partially  _ his _ fault in his opinion.

“It’s not your fault” Daisuke looked at Ken, as if he could feel his jogress partner’s heart “And we refuse to fight any of you. Y’all are innocent digimon, and have been fooled by that fake Kaiser too.”

_ “All right, everyone stop!!” _ Flamon bursted in the battlefield, with Strabimon coming together.

“What now?” Ranamon gritted her teeth.

“The cause of the rampaging digimon...” Strabimon begun, only to be completed by Flamon:

“... was you, Duskmon! You’ve been controlling the digimon to cause havoc, call the Chosen Children and then manipulate them to fight the Chosen!”

Duskmon chuckled until it evolved into a loud laugh. Once he stopped he approached from the warriors and the children.

“How clever.”

Daisuke dared to ask “What’s your goal from making the Legendary Warriors and the Chosen Children fight each other?”

“This is for the sake of master Yggdrasil.”

That line echoed deep inside of the kids hearts, and then Takeru gritted his teeth:

“YOU! I know who you are!”

“Oh? So you had met  _ him _ I see”

“Him?” Ranamon frowned.

“The Yggdrasil’s servant. You kids named him ‘Dark Gennai’ or something like that. But it doesn’t matter, you warriors will eliminate the Chosen Children for me.”

“Not if we stop you!” Lightnimon shouted, and it was clear  _ who _ was that voice. The 02 team -- sans Hikari who had discovered it already -- looked at Lightnimon and…  _ Taichi, why are you wearing that armor _ ?! they thought.

_ “Hey, keep cool” _ Daisuke whispered to Taichi,  _ “Don’t forget you’re portraying someone else” _

_ “How can I do that? This plan won’t work for that long”  _ he whispered back.

“That’s not the time to be fighting each other” V-mon facepalmed, “Daisuke Ta-- Lightnimon, we need to fight!”

“Right!” said the boys. Agumon and V-mon evolved to Greymon and XV-mon and faced Duskmon alongside with the warriors, but…

… Duskmon used  _ Geist Abend _ on some of them, forcing the digimon to fight the Chosen Children’s partners. Flamon and Strabimon avoided the beams and landed next to the kids.

“I think it’s a good time to evolve” Flamon said to his companion, who nodded in agreement.

“Can you evolve without a partner!?” Miyako found it something unexpected, but to Takeru, Hikari and Taichi it was a normal thing.

Flamon and Strabimon bodies were wrapped with a mysterious flame and light, changing their forms and size. They now had the same height of an average human man, and had human traces. They were wearing armors now, with the mark of Fire and Light on them.

“Wow they’re so pretty” Miyako commented, and Ken glanced at her for a few seconds.

“Miss Miyako it’s not a good hour to admire our allies” Aquilamon sighed.

“Most of those digimon are low leveled” said Tailmon, still in Hikari's arms because the girl couldn’t let her go.

“But we can’t fight them…!” Miyako babbled, “They’re… innocent digimon!”

“We won’t delete them” Daisuke spoke with a serious voice of tone. 

“Focus on reaching Duskmon!” Tai-- Lightnimon completed.

While the Chosen Children’s partners were busy focusing on holding the warriors, Agnimon (Flamon’s new form) and Wolfmon (Stabimon’s) ran towards Duskmon. His blades collided with Wolfmon’s light swords.

XV-mon and Greymon advanced to give Agnimon and Wolfmon some assistance, Aquilamon and Stingmon blocked the way from the Legendary Warriors who tried to give support to Duskmon. Ankylomon and Angemon were cautious to not destroy their opponents either. Tailmon kept in Hikari’s arms, but her sharp eye and orders were helpful.

Once Duskmon fell on the ground, exhausted by long and tough battle, Tailmon jumped from Hikari’s arms against the girl’s wishes, evolved into Angewomon and purified Duskmon while he was weakened.

Her magnificent power, the holy light within Hikari’s heart, also healed all of their energies. Duskmon’s purified form has been revealed from a pure shining light --  _ Loweemon. _

“Huh… What was I... doing…?”

“It’s okay, partner” Agnimon smiled, “you’re back to your senses now.”

“Why Duskmon’s purified form is so cool” Miyako commented, only to make Ken glare at her.

“Uh can we go home now…?” Lightnimon asked them, “I’m hungry…”

“Ah, right uh…” Daisuke babbled, “You must be hungry, big guy. Let’s go back to the restaurant and you will cook something delicious for us.”

“Wait,  _ me _ \-- I yeah, me! I will hehe!”

_ “... You have no acting skills, Taichi” _ Daisuke thought, giving a deep sigh.

After a while, and at school, Daisuke met with the group when the classes ended. He was much more energetic than before, emanating a warm aura.

But the answer to that was…

**_“YOU RESIGNED FROM DIGITAMAMON’S JOB!?”_ **

“Yeah, I did” Daisuke nodded, “It wasn’t like a job but more like… Trying to get skills. I helped them but I can’t use what I learned from a giant talking egg digimon here, can I? So, I’m back to square one.”

“That makes no absolute sense” Ken shrugged.

“That’s Daisuke for you,” Chibimon replied.

“I will try to get accepted in a technical school then, from there I will find my way to achieve my dream!”

“He’s fired up,” Patamon commented.

“At least he’s not totally exhausted from night shifts” Takeru gave a nervous chuckle.

“Then, what are we going to do now?” Hikari asked her friends, “I heard there’s a new Ice Cream shop in town and I would like to try it…”

“I’m in!” Miyako chirped, Poromon got smashed by her arms.

“I’d like to,” Iori nodded with a smile.

“It would’ve been a good idea,” Ken added.

“I guess everyone wants it” Daisuke smirked, “Then we can have a stop at the new Ice Cream shop, and I will sit next to Hikari~”

“I want to sit next to Daisuke” Takeru chuckled. Daisuke decided to ignore him.

“Ok, then let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I had troubles to finish it UNTIL i heard the Kizuna drama CD, got something _DEBUNKED_ and another _CONFIRMED_ that I'm like "wow, I was close to what Daisuke and his friends are I guess."
> 
> Trying to make it work with Kizuna and Kizuna's drama CD will be hard so uh I prefer to not think too much about it...  
> Anyway, it was fun to write something like this! And use the Legendary Warriors (I'm a huge Frontier nerd at the same time I'm a 02 and Appmon nerd LOL) because they're so cool and yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah I'm happy with it.
> 
> The ending is so random, but I wanted to make clear that they're still hanging out after school and school activities. They're not just digimon business teammates but also friends. They do ordinary things together when they're not in battle. And this is why I love them the most. The closest team to have this same energy is Appmon team/kids.
> 
> I have you enjoyed it~  
> Thanks for your kudos and messages!!
> 
> (now I have to get energy and work more on DigiTimeLines because lol I didn't drop it...!!)


End file.
